Seeing Double
by sami.60
Summary: We all know the twin maids that the Hitachiin brothers love to hate.  What happens when the four collide?  **Lemon in later chapter**
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** The Hitachiin twins never realized that there were things going on in their own house that they were unaware of. Will their discovery lead to a few fun weeks or seperation of the household?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I know I know I know. I have absolutely no business starting yet ANOTHER story when I still have two that aren't quite finished yet. So if any of you are STILL waiting on an update for my other two stories, consider this my apology.

**Throughout the story, the POV is going to change. If the POV isn't mentioned, you're safe to assume that that part is in third person.

**Also, I don't know if the actual names of the maids were ever given so I'm going to assume they never were. If so, I apologize, but this is FanFiction so you can call it creative liscensing.

**As always, read and review PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. If I did, that'd be awesome, but I don't therefore it's not.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Seeing Double<strong>

By: Sam Wolfe

_Kaoru's POV_

It was the third morning since we had officially been released from Ouran High, and I was rudely awakened by the sound of Hikaru's phone ringing. Obviously, he wasn't planning to get up and answer it himself. "Hikaru…your phone," I said, hoping to wake him up enough to answer the call. When he didn't respond, I nudged his shoulder. "Hikaru…"

Finally, he opened his eyes a bit and looked at me with half-lidded look that would've made anyone else let him ignore the call. "Hmmm…what? Answer it for me will you?" He then tried to go back to sleep, burrowing under the sheet we had pulled over our heads.

I sighed, my own voice sounding slightly raspy from disuse. "No way. Don't you recognize that ringtone?"

It was his turn to sigh as he reached out to pick up the annoying device. "You've got to be kidding me. We're only three days into summer vacation; why can't he let us sleep in?" His fingers closed around the small blue metal prism.

We both wearily sat up, removing the sheet from our bodies.

"He's probably been up since dawn." I stated, earning a yawn in reply from my brother. With another tired sigh, he opened his phone, pressing a button to answer as I wrapped my arms around him from behind, nuzzling up against his still warm back.

"Yeah, what?" he asked into the phone, and I waited to hear what reason Tamaki would give for disturbing our peaceful morning.

"SHE'S GONE!" Tamaki's reply had to have hurt my brother's eardrums, because mine were still ringing as he proceeded with the rest of his speech. I could see the plants shaking with the reverberations of sound and I almost laughed until his words sunk into my brain. "MY BELOVED DAUGHTER HAS VANISHED OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH!" At this point, Hikaru held the phone by its cord, away from his ear as the boss seemed disinclined to say anything even a decibel lower. "SHE MUST'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED BY A BAND OF GYPSIES I JUST KNOW IT!"

I knew without having to look at a mirror that my own face probably had a look of resigned annoyance on it, and my twin's expression would still contain the wince I'd felt earlier, being pressed to his back as I still was. "CONTACT THE POLICE; WE HAVE TO REQUEST AN EMERGENCY DEPLOYMENT OF THE STF!"

It seemed that the boss had finally paused to catch his breath, and Hikaru took the opportunity to gingerly put the phone back to his ear and say, "Wait, slow down; you're not making any sense." He paused briefly. "Now what?"

Whatever Tamaki said was low enough that I couldn't hear, but that didn't matter because Hikaru immediately repeated, "What do you mean Haruhi's gone?" The anxiety in his voice caused me to glance at him from the corner of my eye. He was probably unaware of just how worried he sounded.

Hikaru immediately put the phone on speaker so that I could hear the rest of the conversation.

"Huh? So Haru-chan is really missing?" Hunny's sweet, child-like voice sounded worried as he voiced his concern.

"And her family is bankrupt?" Mori-sempai's voice sounded a little disbelieving, but no doubt he was concerned as well.

"That's the only explanation!" Tamaki's shout was loud, but at least this time it was not loud enough to make either of us wince. "I've been trying to get through to her home phone and her father's work for the past several days and no one will answer!" His voice trailed off to a whine, followed by a series of grunts that told me he'd probably somehow managed to entangle himself in the phone cord and fall over.

"They've been evicted and forced into indentured servitude!" I could hear him crying on the other end of the line, obviously thinking that his ideas were even plausible. We have to rescue them!" Tamaki's voice raised a little too high, and I could see my brother about to turn the speaker off.

"Oh, Haru-chan!" Hunny's sad voice trailed through the room, and it was obvious that he believed Tamaki's story as well.

"Boss, please, not so loud!" My brother spoke into the mic at the bottom of the phone. "Have you tried calling her cell phone yet?" I had been wondering the same thing, and was curious about the answer.

I could tell that the boss was shocked when he repeated, "Cell phone?" I covered my ears, knowing what was coming next. "WHY WOULD SHE HAVE A CELL PHONE?" A brief pause followed the silence as my brother and I rolled our eyes, bemusedly waiting to hear what he would come up with as a reason for Haruhi possessing a cell phone.

I could almost hear the light flicker on above his head as he snapped and said, "Of course. She was issued one by a secret underground network of commoners known as the Plebian Exchange!"

Kyōya's voice interrupted the boss's rant, and I had the feeling that he'd already known where Haruhi was. "Not to interrupt your delusion, but," he started, his cool voice sending shivers up my back. "Haruhi is currently in Karuizawa."

There was silence from Tamaki's line, as we all patiently waited to hear what he'd have to say to that.

"Haruhi…was turned out of her home…kidnapped by gypsies…and forced into servitude…" Here his voice rose to a panicked tone yet again "…in Karuizawa?"

I mentally rolled my eyes at him and laughed as I heard Kyōya say, "Moron."

The rest of the conversation was mostly uninteresting. Tamaki continued to rant and a few more words were exchanged before a plan was made that would have us all in Karuizawa by noon.

When Hikaru hung up, we sat there for a few moments. He let me snuggle into him, waiting to hear what he would say. It did not particularly surprise me when he said, "So…she's gone off and left us, huh?"

"Looks like it." I replied, feeling as dejected as my twin.

"Good morning, masters." We both looked up at the words and saw our least/most favorite twin servants. Completely identical, the girls both had long brown hair that ended half way down their backs. They stood side by side, staring at us unimpressed as we watched them silently. Every day, we tried to do something to get a rise out of the two, but every day, we got the same reaction (meaning none at all). That was probably the root of our love/hate relationship.

"Good morning." We replied, just as harmonious as they had.

Without warning, Hikaru threw the sheet off of his lap, exposing his pant less state. A small (but large enough to cover everything important) porcelain statue of an elephant sat in Hikaru's lap. The statue's trunk rose from between his legs and curved to about the same height as his actual erection would be. Immediately, the trunk exploded, shooting confetti into the air in the direction of the twin maids. At the same time, a loud elephant's trumpet sounded.

The girls, looking resigned to dealing with our foolishness, showed no reaction to our prank. "Your breakfast is waiting for you downstairs."

With their lack of any shown emotion, I saw Hikaru's head slump and I sat up as if to comfort him. "Alright, we'll be down in a minute."

"Very good, sirs." They bowed together and, again moving as one, scurried away.

"Hmmm…" Hikaru put his hand to his chin and thought for a moment. "What are we going to do now?"

I stared at him for a moment. Haruhi leaving without telling us must've really hurt him deeper than I'd expected. I stared in the direction the twins had gone, curious about the answer to his question.

What were we going to do now?

Rai Kujimoro leaned against the inside of the kitchen door and finally let a small smile cross her lips. She and her sister Lena had been working at the Hitachiin manor for almost two full years now. The brothers, Hikaru and Kaoru, had been trying for almost that long to get some kind of reaction out of them. She and her sister treated it like a game; the 'who can last the longest as a twin robot' game. The rules were simple; the first to break down and laugh and/or smile at either of the Hitachiin brothers would lose, making the other triumphant and master for a full day.

She couldn't remember when exactly they'd started the game, and she didn't remember whose idea it had been to make the whole thing into a competition. She did remember exactly why it had been necessary, however.

On their first morning, they were being given a tour around the house by the head maid. She had been demonstrating their duties and giving them orders, testing to see how quickly and efficiently they could accomplish each task. Lena had been the first to spot one of the brothers. Looking back, Rai supposed that it had been Kaoru, as he had deigned to speak to the cook as he took two plates of eggs and bacon up the stairs to the room he shared with his brother.

On first sight, Rai had experienced her first ever crush on the boy. After a quick and subtle interrogation of the head maid, she and her sister had learned that the brothers were, in fact, twins. The head maid had no problem gossiping about the two young masters, and she told them of how they'd never allowed anyone to become close to them, and how their parents were always receiving calls from other parents to discuss their behavior toward the girls in their class. She also mentioned that no one in the house, not even their parents, could tell the difference between them.

It had taken another week for the girls to fully become acquainted with their duties, and by then they'd experienced their first morning with the brothers together. They had been haughty to the point of rudeness, and had spoken in the way that twins sometimes do, speaking simultaneously and finishing the other's sentences. The girls, being twins, were familiar with that type of subtle intimidation, and had used it themselves, doing and saying the same things together, at the same time.

They were never seen by the boys without the other beside her, and eventually the rest of the staff had become aware of what they were doing. No one complained about them, however, and no one tried to stop them.

Throughout the weeks, the downstairs kitchen staff had started taking bets on their little competition, trying to guess which Kujimoro would be the first to crack and which Hitachiin would be the first to notice.

It had been two years, however, and neither of the girls had cracked, and neither of the boys had guessed that they really could be told apart. And, though Rai had no trouble differentiating Kaoru from his brother, she seriously doubted he even knew her name, let alone the difference between herself and her sister. Of course, they hadn't exactly made it easy. But then again, neither had the boys.

Glancing around, she finally realized that cook was not in the kitchen with her. Her stomach rumbled ominously and she remembered why she'd come down here in the first place. Cook would kill her if she dared to touch any of his precious cooking utensils, even though she was an excellent chef and had proven herself many times, so she decided to avoid his wrath and bent into the fridge to fish out an apple.

"Do you know where Cook is?"

She froze at the sound of his voice, feeling a delicious shiver snake its way up her spine. His words had been innocent, but she couldn't help picturing him leaning over her, whispering small, innocuous words as his lips grazed her neck, leaving goose bumps trailing up the flesh…

"Uhm, did you hear me? Do you know where the cook went?"

Standing up slowly, her eyes wide and her cheeks flushed from the embarrassing thoughts circling through her mind about the boy standing right in front of her, she attempted a smile. "No, Master Hitachiin. I don't know where Cook is." Figuring the game was over, anyway, she added, "Is there something I can get for you?"

He smirked a little, realizing why she looked so different. "I'd like a bowl of whole grain cereal; the kind with those little pieces of dried fruit in it."

She blushed again, nodding quickly. "Would you or your brother like anything else, Master Hitachiin?"

"No that should be all. Cook already prepared the rest of our breakfast."

She nodded, assuming that he would leave her to her work and return to his brother in the dining room. It took her a bit of stretching to reach the china bowls in the cabinet used for every day meals, and when she turned back around, she was startled to see that he was still there. "Was there something else, sir?" she asked, feeling a little overwhelmed by his rather intense stare.

"No, just the cereal." Again, she waited for him to say more or make some move to leave the kitchen, but he did neither and so she placed the bowl on the counter, turning instead to reach for the pantry. Reaching inside, she brought out a white, folded step stool and brought it over to the fridge where she proceeded to unfold it, climb up to the top, retrieve the cereal, and climb back down.

Kaoru stared, a little amused, as the single twin went through several steps to retrieve the cereal he'd asked for, as he sat and watched her. He'd never seen one without the other, and truthfully he didn't know either of their names. He felt a twinge of guilt at that, realizing that he'd known her for- how long had she worked here? He winced, realizing that he couldn't even remember that much about her or her sister. But he countered that feeling with the assurance that she didn't know who he was either.

The experience was a little surreal, watching her complete her task efficiently without the help of her sister. It was obvious to him that she wanted him gone, but he didn't want to leave her, enjoying the blush that turned her cheeks a bright pink. He leaned on the counter top and contemplated what she could possibly be thinking to make her cheeks that color.

She poured his cereal, returning the milk, box, and stool to their respective places and digging out a shiny silver spoon from a drawer. She then stood, looking unsure as he took the spoon and scooped up a bite of the flakes, bringing it to his mouth before chewing, his eyes never leaving her. Kaoru figured that she probably didn't want to leave him alone in the kitchen, at least not until he said that she could. He decided to take a page out of Hikaru's book and have a little fun with her.

Enjoying her discomfort more than was probably healthy, he tilted his head curiously and asked, "So, where's your sister?"

Rai clasped her hands in front of her, looking down at the floor while she replied. "I think she's in the backyard looking for the gardener."

"Come sit down here." Rai looked up at him, her eyes wide before she slowly walked forward and perched herself on the stool. Her back was ramrod straight and she looked as if she might bolt any second. "Have you ever tried this?" He gestured at his cereal as he asked the question.

She quickly shook her head, her light brown eyes not bothering to leave his face.

"Why do you look so nervous?"

Her eyes widened even more, if that was possible, and she looked down at her clasped hands. "I…I have chores I need to attend to, Master Hitachiin. Ms. Reya will be upset if I do not get them done soon." Kaoru recognized the head maid's name, and knew that she was famous for her temper and ability to instill discipline in a household. He also knew that she had a big mouth.

She jumped to her feet, as if about to leave him and he abandoned his cereal for the moment, standing and moving forward, watching as she backed away with each step he took. It didn't take long before she backed into one of the other counters, and Kaoru reached up to cage her in with his arms. "Are you sure that's the only reason why you're nervous. It's not me, is it? I'm not making you nervous, am I?"

His words mocked her, and they both knew that he was exactly the reason she was so tense. He leaned into her, and she felt the warmth of his breath on her neck a second before he pressed his lips into the hollow of her throat, licking the pulse hammering there. She let out a soft sigh and felt him smile against her skin.

His hands moved off the wall and down to her shoulders, kneading them as he worked his way down her sides and back. Her own arms wound themselves around his neck and her fingers ran through the short hairs on the back of his head. His lips continued to tease her neck, licking and biting the flesh. He captured the lobe of her right ear between his teeth, drawing it into his mouth and sucking lightly. She felt heat begin to pool low in her tummy, and her skin tingled as he squeezed his arms around her, pressing her into him.

A low moan escaped her lips as he nibbled on her jaw. She wanted so badly for him to kiss her; she'd been waiting for two years! Finally, after the agonizing torture he'd put her through, their lips were merely a hairsbreadth apart. Her nerves sparked, letting him know he was there as he tilted her chin up and kissed her.

Her already drooping eyelids closed and she lent herself to the pressure of his lips against hers. Rai's fingers grasped his hair, pressing him closer, and his hands at her waist grasped her dress. Finally, they parted, Rai panting slightly. Kaoru felt her nipples press against him with every breath, and he moved his arms to press her closer to him. He rested his forehead against hers, bending slightly to accommodate her height. Again, he paused with their lips almost touching, enjoying the way she whimpered and pushed onto the tips of her toes to try and connect their mouths again.

He placed one light, chaste kiss on the corner of her mouth, before moving to the other side and placing another light kiss there. His hand came up to cup her face and he used his thumb to caress her slightly swollen bottom lip. "Oh…Kaoru…"

He froze, hearing his name leave her lips. She turned her face into his hand, pressing a small kiss into his palm. He released her, backing away slowly and she stared, confusion written plainly on her face.

"What did you just call me?"

"I-I'm so sorry, sir. I didn't mean to be so informal. I-I just-"

"Never mind that. What name did you just call me?"

"K-Kaoru…"

Her bewildered frown made her look even cuter, and he almost kissed her again. "That's my brother's name." he said, as he waited for her to accept the lie. Some sick part of him wanted her to believe his words, while the other half desperately hoped that she'd deny it.

He never got the chance to know what she would've said, as he heard his brother's voice yelling for him to hurry up before they were late. Kaoru slowly backed out of the kitchen, his eyes on the twin standing in front of him. She smiled weakly and said only, "Have a good day, sir."

* * *

><p>So, please please please tell me what you think! I'm open to suggestions but in order for me to take them, first you have to make them! (Hey, that rhymed!) :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

It just occured to me that I should probably mention that 'Rai' is pronounced like 'rice' without the 's' sound.

Rai: Thank you for giving me such an odd name! (Sarcasm)

Me: You're welcome! (Fecitiousness)

Rai: Now do the disclaimer.

Me: What? Why me? I did it last time!

Rai: No Fair! I'm barely even mentioned in this one!

Me: And who's fault is that?

Rai: ...yours.

Me: ...

Kaoru: Sam doesn't own anything.

Me: Hey, that's not true! I own Cook!

Kaoru: That's what I get for trying to be nice.

Me & Rai: ...

Kaoru: Just get on with the story already, will you?

* * *

><p><em>Kaoru's POV<em>

I was confused. Had she really known who I was? Or was she only guessing? Hikaru and I ended up staying at Pension Misuzu after beating the host club for possession of the only spare room left. The bed and breakfast was small compared to what either Hikaru or I was used to, but it was our prize for winning and truthfully, it wasn't too bad.

We had woken up this morning, after sleeping in (thank goodness!). I hadn't been too pleased to discover myself on the floor, and my back was currently killing me. Hikaru said he'd stretch it out for me after breakfast, and so I quit complaining and gave my order to Haruhi. "I'd like poached eggs with bacon and a bowl of whole grain cereal, the kind with those little pieces of dried fruit in it."

I felt my eyes widen as I gave her our standard breakfast order. Thinking about breakfast only made me remember that maid getting my cereal and what followed after. I was almost glad to hear Haruhi say we wouldn't be getting our favorite breakfast foods here.

It was Tamaki that brought us food, explaining with a flourish the quaint delicacies he placed on the table, in the same breath criticizing us for our routine manner. The same manner he himself possessed.

I thought that the rest of the day would be uneventful, and I was surprised at myself for being eager to return home. It was around lunchtime that Haruhi's friend Arai came by. Hikaru surprised everyone with his explosive temper. His outburst led to Haruhi slapping him and as he yelled and ran upstairs, his inner turmoil was obvious to me.

I followed him upstairs. He sat in bed, atop the newly replaced sheets. He'd rested one hand on his face, elbow to knee, while leaning back on the other.

"That's some temper you've got there." I could tell that he was frustrated and he didn't know why. I knew that he shared the same confusion as I did, and it only reaffirmed my decision not to tell him about the twins we knew so little about.

"Don't act like you weren't upset too." He half glared at me out of the corner of his eye, and I knew that his anger was at himself, not at me.

"Well maybe I was, but I'm more rational than you." I opened the door with a loud creak and walked inside, seeing him again look down. My brother looked weary, odd since I'd been the one sleeping on the floor that night.

I walked over and sat down, glancing at him out of the corner of my eye as I said the words I knew would make him face his own feelings. "I don't think I've ever seen you act so selfishly before; like a little child." I couldn't help but chuckle a little because we both knew the words were true. Hikaru's temper was that of a spoiled child- and with good reason- though I'd never tell him that. "Haruhi was surprised…"

"Well, I couldn't help it." At this he put his hand to his head, as if staving off a headache. "I was really upset, but I can't figure out why." His words confirmed my suspicions and I smiled a little, bowing my head.

"Here's an idea. Why don't you go and apologize to Arai?" I knew my brother, and I knew what would come next.

I went downstairs again, this time wearing Hikaru's clothing as I opened the door, pretending to be my brother. After a few brief words of apology, the boy smiled and accepted them, driving off down the road. It wasn't until after that Haruhi asked me why I was pretending to be Hikaru.

That was fine, of course. I had a plan in mind to make Hikaru open up a little, and I knew that Haruhi would be the perfect bait for that. So, with that in mind, I asked her out on a date for the following day, and then went upstairs to my brother. He didn't ask me what Arai had said, and he didn't ask me if the others had noticed that I wasn't him, so I didn't say anything. I did change back into my own clothes and take my phone out onto the back porch. I had a bit of planning to do.

_**Next Day**_

Last night I'd called home and spoken to Ms. Reya, asking her to send someone on a special delivery here. She said that was fine and this morning I'd awoken to two identical faces asking me which room Haruhi was sleeping in.

I thought that the two might stay for a while, at least long enough for me to try and figure out which was the one I'd met before, but, to my disappointment, they'd left after dressing Haruhi and shooing her out the door.

When Hikaru woke, I pretended to be sick, explaining that I'd asked Haruhi to go with me on a date in town and asking him to take my place. I acted as though I didn't think he could do it, when in fact I knew he could, and I could tell that the action got his hackles up.

Right before he left, I grabbed his hand, making sure that he looked at me before saying, "You have to tell other people how you feel or they'll never know. And remember: whenever you care a lot for someone, Hikaru, it's important you pay attention to any subtle little hints they drop." He nodded, though I had a feeling he didn't quite understand my words, and left me there.

Later, I had Tamaki and the others meet me in town. We spent the day spying on my brother and Haruhi, with a few close calls where we were almost seen. Eventually, the five of us went back to Pension Misuzu to wait for Haruhi and Hikaru. After we got there, it started thundering and raining heavily. I was concerned for them because they hadn't made it back yet, and my earlier ponderings were left in a back corner of my mind.

Shortly after the rain began, Misuzu got a call from Arai saying that Hikaru had left Haruhi by the produce shop and she had run after him. Arai had wanted to make sure that the two had gotten here safely; obviously something was wrong.

I saw Tamaki take a deep breath and pull out his phone. As soon as my brother answered, he lost his cool. I've never seen Tamaki so angry before, with perhaps the exception of when we'd gone to the beach and Haruhi had been thrown off of a cliff.

Eventually, the rain stopped and we went looking for the two of them. When I called, my brother answered the phone and told us where to find them.

That night, as I pretended to sleep next to my brother, I felt him shift restlessly for a few hours before finally surrendering to sleep. After that, I lay awake, staring at the ceiling. With nothing to distract me, my mind wandered between Hikaru's feelings toward Haruhi, and my odd experience with the maid whose name I still didn't know.

I didn't want to have to tell my brother that there was more than just one person who could tell us apart. It seemed as though we'd grown up our whole lives with no one knowing who we were and now, suddenly, people were turning up everywhere who could tell the difference. I didn't know how to feel about that. Did it mean that my brother and I were growing farther apart? Or did it simply mean that there was room for our circle to stretch a little wider?

My mind restless, I too eventually fell into a troubled sleep, none of the answers to my questions found.

When we finally returned home, I still had not been able to answer anything, and I felt as though our relaxing vacation with the host club had actually been the opposite of _relaxing_ for either of us. I knew that both of us were troubled for similar reasons, and it pained me to keep anything from Hikaru, but I still had not told him about our favorite twin maids.

I was pleased with myself, however, because I thought I had found a way to learn more about the twins.

Hikaru and I had always had a fondness for the cook, even though we weren't really on speaking terms, but he made some of the best food either of us had ever tasted, and so, he was our favorite of the household staff. I knew that if I attempted to ask Ms. Reya, who was sure to know everything I'd ever want to learn about the girls and more, she would most likely tell the girls or my mother and that was just out of the question.

So, I'd ask Cook.

When I entered the kitchen the morning after our arrival, he was already preparing our breakfast. It smelled delicious and I felt my mouth watering as my eyes glazed over and I followed my nose into the kitchen. Cook was there, by himself, wearing a large white apron and holding an extremely sharp knife, which he used to dice some vegetables which were then thrown into a waiting skillet.

"Ah… Good morning, Master Hitachiin. You're up earlier than usual."

My stomach grumbled and Cook laughed, gesturing for me to have a seat. I'd never eaten in here alone before; usually Hikaru and I ate together, and then mostly in the dining room.

He sliced me a piece of ham, spearing two sausages and placing them on a plate before scooping up some of the poached eggs out of the skillet he'd previously added vegetables to. Finally, as my stomach loudly grumbled yet again, he tipped a pot over my plate, pouring a thin ribbon of sauce over the meat, making a pretty little design. Smiling, he placed the plate in front of me with a shiny silver fork and I greedily began to stuff my face after a brief word of thanks. Without my saying anything, he also took a glass out of the cupboard, filled it with freshly squeezed orange juice, and placed it next to me on top of a crisp white napkin.

He continued to stir something in a pot, at the same time flipping through pages in a cookbook that sat on a metal stand on the large marble countertop. His larger-than-average frame took up much space on his side of the counter, but he did not seem to mind. He moved quickly and gracefully through the space, pouring ingredients into this pot and stirring this other one here.

When I finished my meal, I sighed, resting my elbows happily on the countertop. Cook looked up at me and grinned. "I'll take that as a compliment, sir."

Not knowing exactly how to ask my question, I was saved when Cook said, "Don't worry about the dishes, sir. I'll have Rai clean them up when she gets back. I sent the girls out shopping earlier, so they should be back soon."

Taking the opening, I said, "Rai…the name sounds familiar…" It didn't really, and I didn't think I'd ever actually heard it. "She's one of the twins, isn't she?" I kept the hope from my face, knowing better than to let him see my excitement.

Even so, Cook eyed me carefully for a moment before he spoke. "Yes, sir. Rai and Lena Kujimoro; they're my two best workers, though admittedly, I do confuse them at times. Thankfully, they don't seem to mind, and they work excellently as a team."

Rai and Lena… I rolled the names around in my mind. I still didn't know which name to put to the face, but at least now I had a way of going about that. With that in mind, I decided I'd leave the question of whether I really wanted to know if she could tell me apart from my twin for another day. I had a plan to put into action, and soon I'd know just who it was I was kissing in the kitchen.

I left Cook in the kitchen, thanking him again for the delicious meal, and went up to my bedroom. Hikaru would be waking up soon, and I didn't want him to think anything was out of the ordinary by having him wake up without me.

It was way too soon for that.

* * *

><p>Me: So tell me what you think!<p>

Rai: Well...

Me: I wasn't asking you.

Rai: Now that's just mean.

Me: You are a figment of my imagination. I command you to turn into a dog.

Rai: ... *does nothing*

Me: Damn. I was really hoping that would work.

Rai: shm.

Me: Seriously though, READ AND REVIEW! GOOD, BAD, AND INDIFFERENT WELCOME! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Woot! 3 chapters in less that 24 hours. I'm on a roll here.

Rai: You're welcome.

Me: You did nothing.

Lena: You're right. It was all me.

Me: How do you figure that?

Lena: The fact that you don't remember wounds me.

Me: Ok then...

* * *

><p><em>Kaoru's POV<em>

Later that day, I found one of the twins by herself by the gardening shed. Just watching, I couldn't see anything about her that was different from the twin I'd met before.

I walked closer to her, still observing. Not knowing which twin she was, I tried to think of a way to start a conversation with her.

For the second time that day, I was saved from having to say anything when she smiled and said, "Good afternoon, Master Hitachiin."

"Good afternoon, Ms. Kujimoro."

_Lena's POV_

Kaoru stood in front of me, obviously wanting to say something, yet unsure of how to say it. I doubted that he knew me from my sister, and I wondered if he even knew our names. It had surprised me when he'd actually said my last name; he'd never done so before.

As I looked at him, I marveled that he and his brother looked so much alike, and yet they were so _obviously_ different. For the millionth time, I wondered why everyone besides my sister and I found it impossible to tell the two apart. It was there in the little things.

For instance, Kaoru walked with his shoulders back and his head high. He knew that the world could not understand him and so did not care if they bothered to look. Hikaru, on the other hand, walked with his shoulders pressed forward, almost as though he knew he was being watched and he was trying to hide.

As I stood there, watching Kaoru bite his lip, I struggled not to giggle. He looked so uncomfortable, and I could see a small blush coming up to tint his cheeks.

"I was wondering… There was something I wanted to ask you…that is…about your sister…"

I took pity on him then, giving him her name. "You mean Rai? What did you want to know?"

"Does…does she usually work in the kitchen?"

I tilted my head to the side, slightly confused. Yes, she usually worked in the kitchen while I worked outside with the gardeners, but why would he want to know that? Unless…

I smiled, knowing full well why he wanted to know. "Yes, sir, Rai usually does the kitchen dishes and I do the odd gardening jobs. Is there a problem, sir?"

I knew there wasn't, just as I knew Rai was lying to me the other day about why she'd been in such a rush to leave Karuizawa.

"No, everything's fine. I'll leave you to your work then." He did leave then, allowing me to get back to my chores. When I finished, I went to find Rai. As I suspected, she was in the kitchen, still tidying up for Cook. That man was extremely sweet, but he could not clean up after himself if his life depended on it.

"So Rai, I've been thinking…"

She glanced up at me, her eyes sparkling with mischief as she replied, "You…thinking? Oh what has the world come to?"

I rolled my eyes at her and walked forward trailing one finger along the edge of the counter. "I heard," step "that Kaoru" step "was looking" step "for you" step "in the kitchen" step "by yourself." She'd stopped working and stood, facing the counter, a blush climbing up the back of her neck as she stared out the window. I turned and hauled myself on top of the counter, swinging my legs like a little kid who couldn't reach the ground.

"Kaoru…was looking for me?" She turned and smiled at me, a light in her eyes that I hadn't seen in a while. My sister quickly looked back down, hiding her sparkling eyes from my view. "Who told you such a silly lie?"

I felt the grin on my face spread to encompass half of my countenance before I answered her. "Kaoru asked me if you usually worked in the kitchens by yourself, Rai. Is there something that you aren't telling me…? You know I'll find out eventually, and you know you're dying to tell me…"

My sister turned to glare at me, sticking out her tongue. I took that as proof and squealed in triumph. "I knew it! I knew there was something going on between you! Did you kiss him? Confess your undying love for him? Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

I sat impatiently, propping my head on my hands as I waited for her to stop starving my desire to know and tell me everything that had happened between her and Master Kaoru.

"He came looking for Cook…" I barely heard the words, and I inched forward, eager for more details. "He said that all he wanted was a bowl of cereal, so I made him one. I was going to leave and finish up my chores…but…" I was practically vibrating with excitement; I had a feeling I knew what had happened next, but I wanted to hear her say it. "He…he kissed me."

I jumped off the counter with a happy squeal, knowing that my sister was just as happy as I was. I hugged her from behind as she laughed and swatted at me with soapy hands. Our moment of joy did not last very long, however, because soon she looked back into the sink, rinsing her hands and drying them with a towel.

"What happened after that?" I asked, sudden trepidation made me feel protective towards my younger sibling and I reached forward, grasping her shoulders in my hands. "He didn't…hurt you…did he?" As soon as I said the words her head jerked up, and she shook it vigorously.

"No! Nothing like that! It's just that… I called him Kaoru. At first I thought he was upset because I was being so familiar with him, but when I apologized he said it wasn't that and then he pretended to be his brother." Ah… that explained it.

I hugged my sister, understanding why she was equal parts happy and sad. It seemed that the Hitachiin twins were still keeping everyone else out of their little world. It was sad. I knew about the host club, I knew that they had finally made friends and become close to other people, but it seemed as though maybe…they weren't quite ready to have their walls breached.

Hikaru's POV

It had taken me a while to notice the difference in my brother. He seemed…overly thoughtful I suppose. I didn't know why and I wasn't sure why he hadn't said anything to me. We'd never kept anything from each other before and I couldn't fathom why he was choosing to push me out now. Frankly it hurt to think he didn't want to tell me, and I wasn't 100% sure how to ask. I knew I had to, though. Likely he'd just obsess over whatever it was until his brain overheated.

So, on his way back to our room from wherever it was that he'd gone, I grabbed his arm, pulling him in. "Hikaru!" I ignored him as I pushed him onto the bed and turned to lock the door.

"Ok Kaoru. What's going on with you? Why've you been so secretive lately?"

His eyes widened slightly and he bit his lower lip, glancing down and rubbing a hand through his hair. My heart hurt as I watched him, knowing that he was either trying to hide something from me or just thought that I wouldn't notice. "Am I really that bad of a brother, Kaoru?"

He looked up at me, startled. "You know I'd never think that. It's just that…" My brother stood up and wrapped his arms around me, holding me close. "Well, I was trying not to make you worry, but I guess my plan failed." He chuckled softly, as if laughing at a joke.

"I know you've been upset and confused about Haruhi, Hikaru. But there's someone else…someone else who can tell us apart."

_WHAT?_

My shock must've shown clearly on my face because he laughed and said, "So that's what I looked like when she called me Kaoru." He lay his head down on my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around his waist, clasping my hands against his back, unsure of what else to do.

"I think you need to start from the beginning, little brother."

* * *

><p>Me: I know its super short. I'm sorry! But I will update quickly because I'm lame and I have nothing to do for the rest of today until tonight. Yay!<p>

Rai: Hey, she's come out of denial!

Lena: That was mean!

Me: Thank you, Lena. :D

Lena: But it was so funny!

Me: ...

Rai: High five!

Me: I suddenly feel like I'm being ganged up on...

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE :D


	4. Chapter 4

Me: So here's Chapter 4!

Lena: Yay! This is my favorite chapter!

Me: Really?

Lena: Well...so far, anyway.

Rai: Both of you hush before you ruin it!

Me and Lena: ...

* * *

><p><em>Lena's POV<em>

Normally, I don't think of myself as an oblivious person. In fact, I like to think of myself as someone who is very observant and attuned to the thoughts and emotions of others.

Apparently I think very highly of myself.

I was in the garden, planting some vegetables, when I noticed the sandals in the dirt beside me. When I looked up, I saw Hikaru leaning against the side of the building. He was chewing an apple and staring down at me as if I was some sort of insect he wanted to dissect. I felt my cheeks heat up and I cursed my dirty clothes and messy hair.

How did my sister and I go from never being alone with either of the twins to practically tripping over them every time we turned around?

Hikaru smiled and tossed the apple into a bin nearby, shoving his hands into his pants pockets and tilting his head slightly to the right.

"Can I help you, Master Hitachiin?"

He narrowed his eyes at me, as if he knew there was something else that I wasn't saying. _Can I help you take your clothes off, Master Hitachiin?_

I blushed even harder at my thoughts, feeling my heart speed up at the thought of what lay underneath his expensive clothing. I knew that he and his brother were both lithe but strong, and I'd caught glimpses of him while changing, but I'd never gotten to stop and admire what I was seeing. _Stop that!_

He stepped closer, putting his hand to his chin as if considering something. "Stand up, would you?" I did as he said; curious as to why he was staring at my frame but in no hurry to stop him. If he'd told me to do the Macarena, I would've done so gladly. "Hmmm…yes, that might work. May I?" he asked, reaching forward with his arms outstretched, not quite touching me. I nodded my acquiescence.

Hikaru stepped forward, placing his hands on either side of my waist. I stood with my hands clasped in front of me, desperately trying not to throw my arms around him. I felt his hands move as he moved to stand behind me, before he slid his hands up my back, working slowly to my shoulder blades before tracing back down my arms to my elbows. I wanted him to keep moving those delightful hands, but he stopped and I bit my lip to restrain myself from saying anything stupid.

I felt his body lean forward, not quite touching me, and then the warm exhalation of his breath on my neck before he gently placed one single kiss where my neck met my shoulder. I heard myself whimper, and then his chuckle as he dragged his lips up my neck to my ear. "What…what are you doing to…to me?"

His hands pressed into my abdomen and he pushed me more fully into his arms while he played with my ear lobe. "I'm kissing you." He replied, smooth as honey while I stood panting in his arms. _Well if that's the way you want it…_

I reached back with my arms, sending them behind me to grasp at his hair. I tilted my head back, making our lips almost meet. He smirked as if he found my impatience amusing and I grinned back. "No, sir. Let me show you kissing."

I stretched up as high as I could, at the same time pulling him towards me. He didn't fight my grip, and I was rewarded with the meeting of our lips. I nibbled gently on his slightly swollen bottom lip, and I could tell he was surprised and a little bit pleased with my bold behavior. He opened his lips, and I slid my tongue inside, tracing the lines of his teeth and his own tongue.

I felt his hands move up towards my breasts and a sudden hardness against my butt. It was my turn to smile as I pressed back and felt him gasp. He took his revenge by cupping me through the material of my dress, lifting my chest and pinching my nipples. I stopped kissing him long enough to moan and he took the opportunity to again latch onto my neck. He teased my nipples, pinching them and tugging lightly, and I wasn't thinking anymore when I said, "Oh yes, please don't stop, Hikaruuuu…"

I felt him tense and could've slapped myself as he immediately backed away. I turned to face him, trying to think of something to say that would make up for my lapse of judgment. Hikaru simply turned and, shoulders stiff, walked away without another word.

As for me, I sat down after he'd gone, replaying in my mind the way his hands had touched me, and the way his lips had moved over mine. Most of all, I thought of the way I'd responded to him, in a way I'd never even thought of doing with anyone else. It made me wonder when exactly I'd fallen in love with him.

_Kaoru's POV_

My brother and I had come up with a plan. Both of us, not really having experience with a situation like this, had decided that we should be especially sure about whether or not the maids could actually tell us apart. The main household staff certainly couldn't; our parents couldn't even tell. So how was it that first Haruhi, and now potentially two more people could tell the difference?

And what was the difference, exactly? Hikaru and I were like two parts of the same person; it had always been that way. So what was the thing that made it easy for them to tell which one of us was which? And why did the thought of them being able to tell make me feel as if my brother and I had somehow lost something?

It didn't take long before Hikaru came back, startling me out of my thoughts. His eyes were wide and he was sweating a bit more than was probably necessary for the heat outside. His hair looked mussed, as though he'd run his fingers through it—or someone else had. I couldn't help noticing that his shorts looked a bit tight around his hips as well.

"So I take it that she guessed correctly?"

My twin nodded. He slowly sat down on the bed beside me, looking flustered and thoughtful. I could tell neither of us really had a clue what was going on, and that neither of us could possibly guess what could happen next.

There was a knock on the door, and my brother and I glanced at each other, knowing who it probably was.

"Enter." We spoke at the same time, causing me to feel a rush of déjà vu.

The twins, Rai and Lena, entered our room, again moving and speaking at the same time. "Your lunch is ready, Masters."

It occurred to me that we hadn't planned a prank on them this morning, and I somehow felt as though we should've. "Ok we'll be down in a few minutes."

"Very good, sir." They spoke harmoniously, and I tried to decide which twin was which.

They turned to walk out of the room, and I watched them go. Hikaru apparently had a different idea. He jumped up and yelled, "We should play a game." I knew where this was going, so I stood up and joined him. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, snuggling in close from behind. Our 'brotherly love' was usually effective to make most girls stop thinking clearly, but it didn't seem to have any effect on them.

The Kujimoro girls stared at my twin, confused frowns furrowing both of their brows. "What do you mean, Master Hikaru?"

He winced, glaring at the girls before he said, "Now that's not fair; one of you already knew who I was."

I watched as the frowns cleared from their faces and they both laughed, the movements and sounds the same. "You wanted us to guess which twin you were?" They spoke together, something that was quickly starting to get on my nerves.

Hikaru must've had the same thought because he said, "Do you have to do that all of the time?"

The girls merely laughed again and said, "We have a game you might want to play." Their grins looked slightly evil, and I suddenly felt like one of our toys.

"Go on." I said this, curious despite myself.

"It's called the 'Which one is Rai' game. We'll give you until the end of the week to guess which one of us is which. But you have to explain your reasoning. Deal?" Identical looks of mischief crossed their faces at the same time they each slid an arm around the other. "If you think you can win, you can pick your own prize at the end."

My curiosity was peaked. I knew Hikaru would've played for the sake of the game; the prize at the end only sweetened the experience. We both grinned and nodded.

This was going to be fun.

_Rai POV_

"Oh, by theway, Rai, I want you to know I'll be claiming my prize right after we claim ours from the boys."

"What are you talking about now?" I already knew what she meant; I'd simply hoped that she'd forgotten.

"I know you didn't forget, little sister. I won our little game to see who would crack first. You did. So I win." She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Well, what else was I supposed to do? It's not like you were around, and anyway if I recall, you had a little téte a téte with a certain red head out in the garden this morning."

My sister blushed furiously and I couldn't help but laugh. Admittedly, it was something I had no desire to ever witness again, as it was a pretty surreal experience. I'd never expected to see a mirror image of myself kissing a mirror image of the object of my affection when I'd woken up that morning.

"Ok, fine. So we'll call it a draw. Happy?"

"Yes, I am." I smiled as was stepped lightly down the stairs toward the kitchen. Cook had already made the family's food before we'd left, and he should've finished ours by now as well.

I thought back to the game my sister and I had come up with for the boys. I wondered if they would really be able to tell us apart. I doubted it. I already knew what I wanted from Kaoru as my prize.

* * *

><p>Me: I think my endings kinda suck.<p>

Lena: I think you kinda suck.

Me: You don't have to tell the world. Geez.

Lena: :P

Me: I thought you liked this chapter.

Lena: I don't like how my part ended.

Hikaru: Oh, you know you love me.

Lena: Well, I still think you could've kissed me longer. Humph!

Me: Oh THAT'S why you're upset. Don't worry, I can fix that :D

Rai: So what exactly is my prize?

Kaoru: I want to know too.

Me: Shhh! It's a secret!

Rai: It's my prize!

Me: *Whispers to Rai*

Rai: Oh! Hehehe

Kaoru: What? What?

Lena: This is one long-ass author's note.

Hikaru: Read and review, people. I think the author's having withdrawals.

Me: *giggles*

Everyone else: *face palm*


	5. Chapter 5

So this chapter is freakishly short (even more so than the others and just like me) but come on, I mean it's the third one in a day; I'm on a freakin' role here. Of course that also means that there's onle one more chappy to go after this...and it's probably a lemon...hmmm...we'll see...

* * *

><p>The next day began as normal. The Hitachiin twins were summoned to breakfast by the Kujimoro girls, and later to lunch in the same manner. The maids went about their chores and the boys sat in their room plotting a way to be able to tell which girl was which.<p>

As it turned out, they thought of the perfect way to do so, and they set about preparing.

On this same day, Lena needed Rai's help in the garden and so the two girls were kneeling, covered in dirt, when the boys walked out into the backyard.

"Ah, there you are." Hikaru said, crossing his arms and smiling wickedly.

"We've been looking everywhere for you two." Kaoru, also smiling, noticed when the girls turned to each other before standing and smirking at them.

"Have you figured out which one of us is Rai and which of us is Lena?"

The boys stepped forward, mimicking the girls' twinliness in their simultaneous actions. Stopping mere inches in front of the girls, they both tilted their heads.

"Not yet…" said Hikaru.

"But we will in a moment," finished Kaoru.

Again moving as one, they leaned forward, meeting their lips with the twin directly in front of them. The girls, surprised to be kissed without any warning, merely stood. When their lips parted, Rai and Lena blinked, wondering why the boys thought that would do them any good. They wondered if the boys thought it would make them go easy when claiming their prize.

"I think I know…" began Hikaru.

"…which one of you is which." Kaoru finished his brother's sentence, smiling down at the girl in front of him.

"You," Hikaru pointed at Rai, standing in front of him, looking dumbstruck, "are Rai."

"And you," Kaoru pointed to the girl in front of him, saying, "are Lena."

The girls' eyes narrowed, giving them both a fierce look. "Explain your reasoning."

Hikaru ad Kaoru smiled, both of them having their arms crossed and leaning against each other. "Well you see…" stared Kaoru.

"…we discovered that…"

"…Rai usually works in the kitchens…"

"…so she's most likely the one I kissed…"

"…and…"

"…that means Lena works in the garden…"

"…so she's the one that I kissed…"

"…and since you don't kiss like Rai…" Kaoru smiled down at Lena.

"…and you don't kiss like Lena…" Hikaru smiled down at Rai.

"…you must be Lena…"

"…and you must be Rai…"

The boys smiled, looking entirely too pleased with themselves.

"Are we right?" Their harmonizing voices sent chills down Rai and Lena's backs as they nodded, eyes clenched shut and mouths zipped. They hadn't expected this.

"So you've won. What do you want for a prize?" Lena spoke alone now, dropping the twin performance that she and her sister had perfected.

"Well, since we enjoyed playing your game so much…" The boys were still finishing each other's sentences and it was starting to annoy Rai and Lena.

"…we thought it might be fun to play another game…" The girls felt a tremor—of fear?—sneak its way up their spines.

"…but since you've already won our favorite game…"

"…we thought we'd like to play our second favorite game…"

"…so meet us tonight in our room after dinner…"

"…after everyone else has gone home or gone to sleep…"

"…and you can spend the night with us…"

"…of course you can stay in the other room if you'd like…"

"…but you don't have to…"

"…our bed is very comfortable…"

"Agreed?" They finished together, both possessing shit-eating grins that made the girls clench their teeth and nod, furious that they'd lost their own game.

The Hitachiins began to walk away, arm in arm, without another word.

"Aren't you going to tell us what the game is?" Rai wanted to be at least slightly prepared for whatever the night would bring.

The boys turned, looking like two replica copies of the Cheshire cat himself. "The game…" said Hikaru.

"…is truth or dare."

* * *

><p>Me: So...?<p>

Rai: ...I hate you.

Me: Awww you're so cute when you're mad!

Lena: I hate her more...

Me: Awww! Ya'll are just the cutest thing ever!

Hikaru: She's right you know...

Kaoru: ...that is really cute.

Lena: And that...

Rai: ...is really annoying.

Kaoru: You mean...

Hikaru: ...this?

Rai: Yes, we mean...

Lena: ...that.

Me: What have I done?

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE :D LOVE YOUUUUUU!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: So I got a little carried away and I had to split this last chapter into two. The next one should be up in a matter of days so keep looking for it:)

Rai: Why are you up this late, anyway? Don't you have school in the morning?

Me: That's exactly why I'm up this late. I'm nervous. I don't want to go back to school.

Rai: It's one more week.

Me: Easy for you to say. In this story, you don't even have to go to school. Speaking of which; we need a disclaimer.

Lena: What does that have to do with school?

Me: Necessary evils?

Lena: True, true.

Cook: I am Sami's creation. She owns nothing else because she's poor and lazy.

Me: ...

Cook: I can be honest or nice.

Rai: I thought that was my line.

Me: Actually it was mine. You both just stole it.

Rai: I don't like you much.

Me: Be careful what you tell the author. I still haven't written the last chapter.

Rai: ...

Lena: BUUUURRRNNN! *evil cackle*

* * *

><p><em>Rai's POV<em>

My sister and I went home that afternoon to pack our bags, leaving a note for our parents letting them know that we were staying with friends for the night. When we came back, the twins met us at the door. They obviously thought that we weren't planning to come back and hold up our end of the bargain, but when they saw our bags, they grinned, taking them from us and rushing up the stairs to their room.

Lena and I simply looked at each other, shrugged, and giggled. They probably hadn't realized it yet, but Hikaru had taken Lena's bag and Kaoru had taken mine.

The rest of the day was relatively uneventful. The boys stayed in their room, which was where they ate dinner. We left their tray outside the door and went downstairs to complete the rest of our tasks. Throughout everything, I couldn't help but think about what was going to happen that night after everyone had left. I didn't know if it was anxiety or anticipation, but that day I was clumsier than usual and I couldn't focus on anything.

Finally, after everyone had left and all the lights had been turned off, I met my sister in the dining room. I knew that her smile was reflected on my face and I decided that what I was feeling was, in fact, anticipation for the night to come. I had every intention of enjoying whatever was about to happen.

We walked up the stairs to the twins' room, standing outside for a moment before reaching up at the same time to knock on the door.

"Enter."

I took a deep breath before opening it, allowing my eyes time to adjust to the sudden light.

"Oh, hello, girls. Come in and shut the door."

We did, moving together out of habit. I noticed the boys were already wearing their pajamas.

"I'd like to change clothes, if that's alright. Can I have my bag?"

Kaoru answered me, looking up from where he read a book on his gigantic bed. "Sure. Your bag is right there by the door. You can use our bathroom through that door."

I nodded and wasn't surprised when Lena followed me, trailing my every step. The PJs I'd brought were nothing special from what I usually wore. I had my dark green tank top and short shorts with beach print on them. They were comfortable, without making me feel completely hideous.

I finished before my sister and took my face wash out of my bag. I removed the little makeup I'd put on that morning and put my hair up; completing the routine I'd usually go through to get ready for bed.

It's not that I looked bad; in fact I looked perfectly average. Perhaps that was exactly why I was dissatisfied looking at my appearance. Retrieving the eyeliner from my bag, I put a thin coating around my eyes, outlining their shape. Still not happy, I rubbed some Chap Stick over my lips and pulled my hair down from its messy bun, running my hands through the waves that it fell into.

_There._ I thought, looking at myself in the mirror. I wasn't exactly beautiful, but then, I didn't look half bad, either.

I glanced at my sister, seeing the clothes she'd brought with us for the first time. Her loose white camisole draped nicely over her frame, ending a scant inch above her shorts. She'd put her hair into a bun and left it there, though I noticed she too wore a coat of eyeliner and one of Chap Stick.

We both brushed our teeth, using the minty toothpaste we'd brought from home, and then laughingly reapplied our lip wear. Finally, we were ready to face the boys.

_Lena's POV_

It didn't take long to get ready for bed, and by the time we came back out again, the boys were still relaxing in the same ways in which we'd left them.

Hikaru smiled when he saw what I was wearing. The design itself was from his mother; I'd help her make the pieces myself. It was nice to be the maid of a famous designer sometimes. He stood and sat on the bed across from his brother and motioned us over.

"So, Lena, why don't you go first?"

"I'd rather not."

Kaoru shrugged. "Ok, then I will." He turned to Rai, sitting beside him. "Truth or dare?"

My sister looked awfully nervous as she replied. "Uhm…truth?"

"Were you looking forward to spending the night here tonight?"

Rai blushed and looked down. "Yes… I was." She then looked up at him and smiled. I don't think she noticed that Kaoru never took his eyes off of her, even after she looked away. "Hikaru, truth or dare?"

He pretended to consider, although I was willing to bet he'd already made up his mind. "I choose 'dare'."

Rai frowned, contemplating what task to give him. When she smiled evilly in my direction I began to worry. I'd seen that look before, and it never boded well for me. "I dare you to kiss my sister."

I felt my eyes widen and my jaw drop as I stared at her. This was cruel. And yet…

Hikaru didn't seem to mind at all, and he leaned toward me, his eyes fixed on mine. I think I might've stopped breathing for a moment, so intent was I on his face moving closer and closer. At the last second, Hikaru swooped down and planted a small, chaste kiss on the side of my neck before smirking and going back to his seat. I felt my cheeks heat up and I looked away, afraid that he knew what I'd been thinking.

"You are such a cheater."

Hikaru looked to my sister, smirking knowingly. "How am I a cheater? You said to kiss her, and I did."

"You know that's not what I meant." Rai looked a little put out that Hikaru hadn't done as she'd planned.

"How could I have known what you meant? My twin telepathy doesn't extend to you." His voice seemed to mock her, and I felt the urge to laugh and stick out my tongue at her. When I did, I seemed to surprise both of the brothers, and I could finally feel myself relaxing.

Most of the questions and dares following that were inane and simple; no cause for worry. Eventually, I felt myself leaning towards Hikaru and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I almost jumped when I felt the touch of his skin there, but the tenseness of my muscles soon eased and the four of us continued to laugh and talk into the night. I was waiting, quite patiently, for Hikaru to take his revenge. I knew that, even though he'd already kissed me of his own accord, he would want to do something to my sister to pay her back.

My suspicions were proven correct when he said, "Rai, truth or dare?"

"Dare," she said with a laugh, throwing her head back and flipping her hair. My sister always touched her hair when she was bluffing. It was a dead giveaway that she hadn't yet noticed.

"I dare you to kiss Kaoru on the mouth for at least 10 seconds—with tongue."

I tried not to laugh as her face went bright red. I knew she wouldn't be able to think of a way out and probably wouldn't really want to. I watched as her face turned toward Kaoru's and she leaned toward him, pressing their lips together before opening her mouth and sliding her tongue inside. It felt…odd—watching my sister kiss this boy. It felt as if I were watching a replay of myself and Hikaru, though we'd never done anything like that. And—even though I'd never admit it to anyone else—I found the moment strangely arousing.

I found myself scooting closer to Hikaru, leaning more fully onto him. I turned slightly, just enough to bury my nose into the crook of his neck while he watched our siblings. A smile covered his lips as he silently counted, "One…two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight…nine…ten".

Even after he stopped counting, it took a few more seconds for them to break apart, and I felt my own smile spread. Kaoru looked like he was blushing almost as much as my sister. Her eyes met mine, and I could've sworn I heard her voice squealing with happiness. But then, perhaps that was me.

_Rai's POV_

It was much later that night when I started feeling a little…mischievous. Normally, Lena would've dared me to do all sorts of embarrassing and wicked things by now, but she hadn't and I had the feeling that was because of the boy she was happily cuddled up against.

My own skin was on fire by this point, and I wasn't about to let her get away unscathed. The boys seemed content to keep teasing, not do much at all, but I didn't think that would be the case for long if they had a little…provocation.

It got to be my turn and I looked towards Lena, smirking and running my eyes over her from her head to her toes. With the way she was laying, I could see the outline of her torso clearly defined, but I'd bet she didn't know that. "Lena…truth or dare?"

She looked at me, her eyes narrowed and an eyebrow raised as she silently tried to decide which option to choose. Either way she wasn't safe; it really didn't matter to me which option she chose.

"I'll take 'dare'."

"I dare you to show us the routine we made for any of the Brittany Spears songs on your IPod."

She glared at me and Hikaru's eyes widened, though he didn't look like he was about to protest. "You have…Brittany Spears…on your IPod?" He was barely restraining his laughter and I admired him for the effort. Lena obviously didn't because she smacked him on his side before crawling to the edge of the bed and digging in her bag.

I tried not to notice the way Hikaru stared at her ass, but I couldn't help it. As she moved she swayed and her panties were outlined by the smooth material. It didn't help that her shirt flowed forward and flashed tempting glimpses of her skin. She looked so…tantalizing. As I watched her movements and Hikaru's reaction—the light in his eyes was pretty telling—I couldn't help but feel a little aroused. It was an interesting experience for me because I'd never had this kind of reaction before. I wondered if Hikaru felt this way watching me kiss his twin. It was…intoxicating.

Lena set the device in the twins' speaker system and the three of us watched as she performed to 'Gimme More'. I recognized the moves as we'd choreographed them ourselves—with the help of one of our friends.

She set her foot down to the beat, mouthing the words as they came. Every fourth beat she'd cock her hip, drawing attention to her legs. Her hands started sliding across her body, moving up her stomach and sliding across the skin directly beneath her breasts. One hand went into her hair as she tilted her head away, closing her eyes halfway.

I watched as she danced, moving seductively in the small space between the bed and the wall. She did nothing different from what we always did, her body swayed the same way and when she stretched or bent or dipped, she looked exactly the same. Yet it was as though she seemed sexier than she normally did, which was probably something that I shouldn't have noticed. I knew that Hikaru saw, and I thought I saw Kaoru swallow convulsively a few times. Of course, as soon as I felt myself starting to regret my decision, the bridge started to play.

We can get down like there's no one around  
>We keep on rocking, we keep on rockin'<br>Cameras are flashing while we're dirty dancing  
>They keep watching, keep watchin'<p>

She sauntered over to me, still mouthing the words and grabbed my hand. Laughing, I let her pull me off of the bed and over to the table where she looked over her shoulder, winked, and climbed up. I simply followed, chuckling the whole time as it ended and we began to dance with each other, completely ignoring the boys as we swayed and thrust our hips, shaking more than was probably necessary.

Gimme Gimme more  
>Gimme more<br>Gimme gimme more

For the chorus, I turned around and faced the wall while she moved in close behind me. Moving my hips from side to side, she followed me, with her arms around me from behind. With the first repetition of the chorus, I put my hands on her hips, pushing her away and then turning to pull her back. I bent low while she remained standing, letting my hand slide its way down her side before coming up and allowing her to do the same to me.

The center of attention, even when we're up against the wall  
>You got me in a crazy position (uh huh)<br>If you're on a mission (ooh)  
>You got my permission oh<p>

I was dying to look over and see the boys' reaction to our dance, but I didn't want to ruin the mood. I was a little bit surprised when Lena took the lead for the second verse, raising my arms and feeling down my body before pressing me into the wall. She then pretended to walk away and I took her arm, swinging her back to me before she spun me in a circle and I landed pressed chest to chest with her. I was sure we probably looked like Siamese twins by this point.

We can get down like there's no one around  
>We keep on rocking, we keep on rockin'<br>Cameras are flashing while we're dirty dancing  
>They keep watching, keep watchin'<p>

We stayed that way for the bridge, arms on each other's waists we Cha Cha'ed in place. And when the chorus came back, we danced the same as we had before, with me pressed against Lena's back. For the last part of the song, we'd never actually choreographed anything, so Lena and I just did whatever came to us, in this case being a bit of Meringue and Modern dance mixed together. For the ending, Lena dipped me—and almost dropped me off the table—while I kicked one foot in the air like we'd seen in some dance flick.

After our performance, we stood, bowing, while the boys applauded. I heard a few catcalls from Hikaru and a few whistles from Kaoru as I reclaimed my seat and Lena went to fetch her music. When we were both reseated, I noticed that they seemed to be a bit pink in the face. Hadn't they ever seen girls dance together? And then I realized… _Oh, probably not._

Lena looked around thoughtfully. "Hmmm…who to ask now…" Her eyes settled on Kaoru and I saw her lips twitch. "Kaoru…truth or dare?"

I watched as he made up his mind. He glanced at me before he said anything, making me wonder what he was thinking. "Truth."

Lena pouted a bit before putting a finger to her chin. "Hmmm…Tell us, Kaoru. What did you think of our dance? In detail, please."

The object of our attention bit his lip and looked down. I was curious to hear the answer to that question myself, and waited for him to reply.

"It was…good, I guess."

He didn't look like he was going to say anything more, so I nudged him, winking playfully when he looked back up. "We won't bite if you tell us you thought it was weird or anything."

"Humph! Speak for yourself." Lena's muttered comment wasn't really directed towards anyone, but I knew she didn't really mean it. Well…at least not fully.

"I thought it was hot, ok? And you…well…you both looked really sexy dancing like that."

I blushed scarlet, and I saw my sister do the same. "Uhm…thanks, Kaoru." I said.

Hikaru laughed and leaned down to look at Lena. "I'll second that assessment," he told her, smiling as he kissed her mouth. Hikaru tilted her head up so that he could more easily align their faces.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and suddenly what Hikaru did to my sister was no longer as interesting as what his brother did to me. Strong hands cupped my face as he pressed his lips to mine, pushing me back until I lay horizontal on his bed. His hand pressed against my side, close but not quite touching my breast. I wanted him to touch me so badly I ached, but just when I gathered the courage to ask him, someone loudly cleared their throat.

"Gee, Lena. Look at these kids these days."

"I know, Hikaru. They see us kiss and suddenly they're doing the horizontal Samba."

"I thought it was the horizontal tango?"

"Well they weren't quite there yet."

"Ah, I see."

Their voices made it impossible for me to fully concentrate on Kaoru, and I felt more than heard his laugh as he kissed my nose and sat up on the bed, pulling me with him. I pouted as prettily as possible, but I only succeeded in earning a glare from my sister and Hikaru.

I'm not sure when exactly they teamed up against me, but they made a great couple.

_Lena's POV_

It was Kaoru's turn to play and I watched him try to decide who to pick. His eyes finally settled on Rai. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." She answered.

As Kaoru tried to think of something to ask, I felt Hikaru's arm sneak its way around my back as he hugged me to him. Looking up, his face didn't give me any sign that I should be worried, so I mentally shrugged and focused again on Kaoru and Rai.

This time, I barely felt his hand as it moved from my shoulder to the back of my neck, ghosting along and making me silently squirm. He continued to softly touch my back, and I tried not to laugh even though his touch seemed to seek out and find every ticklish place on me.

Eventually though, I couldn't hold it in any longer and when he grazed one of my most sensitive areas, the far outside of my back over my rib cage, I burst out laughing, startling the only two in the room who didn't know what was going on. Hikaru, of course, took advantage of my distress and continued to tickle me mercilessly.

"Gee, Kaoru. What horrible influences these two are turning out to be."

"Yes, you're right. Maybe we should just leave them alone. It's obvious that they're to childish to handle concentrating on anything for too long."

Hikaru stopped tickling me long enough to send a mock glare to his brother. "Well, if you'd hurry up and ask your question, then I wouldn't have to entertain myself." He looked down at me then, and said, "And if you weren't so cute, I wouldn't have to keep touching you."

Again, I blushed and it made me mad that he could so easily fluster me. I knew that he knew it, too, but that only seemed to encourage him. I silently began plotting out my revenge.

Once we sat up and the focus had returned to Kaoru, he looked ready to ask his question. "How long have you been able to tell me apart from my brother?"

My sister looked a bit puzzled and a bit thoughtful. "It's been…How long has it been?"

"Almost two years now, I'd say."

"Well, why didn't you say something before?"

My sister blushed and looked down, leaving Kaoru guessing when she said, "One question per turn, Kaoru. Lena, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" I shouted, jumping onto the bed. "Lay it on me!"

Rai laughed evilly. "Funny you should say that." I suddenly regretted my hasty words, fearing I'd given her an idea. "I dare you to sit in Hikaru's lap for the next 3 turns and not to move for any reason."

I huffed and sat down, this time waiting until Hikaru crossed his legs and patted them before wiggling to get comfortable. I felt him tense up behind me, and then realized what I'd done. I almost blushed before realizing that he already was. I waited for him to look me in the eye before I smirked, wiggled some more, and then turned to face the others.

"Hikaru…truth or dare…" My voice trailed off and I heard him clear his throat before replying.

"I'll take dare."

I smiled at my sister and turned to face Hikaru. Whispering in his ear, I said, "I dare you to use your next turn on Rai and if she says 'dare' I want you to make her straddle Kaoru, but if she says 'truth' then I want you to ask her what her favorite color is but you can't let her know what your dare really is no matter what." Done with my command, I turned to the others and said, "And don't you dare forget."

Hikaru nodded against my back, wrapping his arms around my stomach and pressing me more fully against him. My position was comfortable, and I considered not moving after the three turns were over.

"Rai…truth or dare?"

Rai attempted to glare at Hikaru, but glared at me instead because he was hidden completely by my body. "I'll take a dare."

"Alright then. I think you should straddle my brother's hips for the next 5 turns and you are not allowed to get up no matter what." My sister merely glared and got up without a word, straddling Kaoru's hips and settling comfortably on his lap. I couldn't help but notice that she wiggled just as I had, and Kaoru's hips twitched when she did. He draped his arms around her back and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Comfortable?"

She mumbled something that I couldn't hear. "Truth or dare, Lena?"

"Hmmm…I'll choose dare. But remember that I can't leave Hikaru's lap." I patted his leg and laughed, sliding my hands up the inside of his thighs when our siblings weren't looking. I felt something twitch beneath my butt and when I wiggled again, I felt a definite hardness beneath me.

"I dare you to pinch some part of the front of your torso that is not your stomach." I laughed at my sister's attempt to be as literal as possible, though I already knew what she wanted me to do. I brought my hands up and pinched each of my already hard nipples through the silk of my shirt and my bra.

With my hands still on my breasts and knowing that Hikaru was watching over my shoulder, I said, "Kaoru…truth or dare?"

He blinked when I spoke, removing his eyes from where my own hands still toyed with myself through the clothing.

"Give me a dare," he said, not daring to look back at me.

"Alright then, I dare you to squeeze Rai's butt…hard."

He blushed crimson but did as I asked, grabbing handfuls of the flesh and squeezing. I heard my sister moan, knowing she was enjoying the torture I was putting her through. Kaoru heard her moans as well, because he repeated his movements, this time a bit gentler.

By this time, my 3 turns had long since passed, but I was still in no hurry to leave Hikaru's lap. He didn't seem as though he were in any hurry to release me either, and so I stayed.

"Hikaru…truth or dare?" Kaoru still held Rai's ass in his grip, and I noticed that his fingers strayed towards the front of her shorts.

"Dare," he simply said. I had noticed that Hikaru seemed awfully quiet, and I was curious as to what he was thinking.

"I dare you to make Lena moan."

My sister turned around, grinning from ear to ear. I knew my jaw had dropped—again. He hadn't specified how Hikaru was to make me moan, and I wasn't sure I wanted to find out what he'd try.

I felt hands slide across my stomach, teasing me with the idea of him touching my nipples. He slipped under the silk nightie, teasing my flesh with his talented fingers. I heard myself whimper as he pulled down my bra and let the ghost of a touch circle my nipple before quickly dart away again. He stopped moving. "Kaoru?"

"…No…I don't think that was quite a moan…"

I opened my eyes—when had they closed?—to see both of them smiling at me. I tried to stick my tongue out, but right when I opened my mouth, Hikaru pinched my pebbled nipples, causing me to gasp and bite my lip. He reached behind me and unbuckled my bra, removing it entirely and throwing it in the general direction of my overnight bag. Again, I felt his hands on me as he lifted my breasts, pinching the nipples and tugging lightly. I felt his nails scrape against the sensitive flesh. I would've moaned then, but I didn't want this to stop.

Hikaru removed one hand from my skin, bringing it up to make me turn my head, giving him access to my neck. He bit the soft skin there, making a shiver work its way through my body. I felt something wet start to dampen my panties and realized that it was my arousal doing that.

Hikaru, having grown harder, lifted his hips into mine, making me cry out in pleasure as he rubbed against my most sensitive area through our layers of clothing. Again, he stopped moving, looking at his brother from over my shoulder. "Kaoru?"

I looked up and saw that he'd removed my sister's bra and it lay uselessly on the sheets. They'd turned, allowing both of them to watch us as they touched each other.

I realized how we must look, then. Two identical girls and two identical boys paired together in very intimate ways on a very large bed in the boys' manor. I felt slightly embarrassed. What if their parents were to wake up and find us here?

My worries were put into a backseat when Kaoru's voice said, "No…not a moan…" and Hikaru's hand moved down to my shorts. I probably should've stopped him then, dare be damned, but I didn't want to stop him, and I didn't want him to stop. His hand slid down to rest against the front of my shorts, pressing against me from both directions and I began to squirm, hoping that he would move, do _something_ besides just sit there and hold me like that.

"Hikaruuuu…please…"

So quickly that I didn't realize what was happening, he'd removed my shirt and pressed himself against me, the bed at my back. His lips claimed mine in a kiss that was more passionate than any previous. His knee pressed itself between my legs while his hands cupped my breasts. We stayed that way for a while, his mouth capturing any noise I might've made and his body driving me wild with desire.

Eventually though, he did move and his tongue began to lap at my skin, first at the hollow of my throat, where my pulse beat frenetically, and then where my shoulder and neck met he bit down gently, before licking the new mark and moving on. Closer and closer he came until finally—finally!—his tongue lapped at one of my nipples, wetting the little pink bud before he closed his lips around it and sucked. I felt his teeth on me and I let my fingers grasp his hair and push him closer. My back arched and I heard him chuckle at my eagerness.

He switched nipples just as his hand roamed its way down to my backside. I felt him squeeze gently and I lifted my leg to hook it around his hip. My voice escalated when I shouted, "Yes…Hikaru…oh, yes…"

I glanced to my sister and found her eyes closed as she lay beneath Kaoru. He too was held by her hand as he worked his mouth over her chest. My eyes roamed over them as Rai ground her hips against his thigh, whimpering and moaning with abandon. I felt Hikaru bite down hard on my own flesh, at the same time pressing one finger against my shorts. I wanted him to touch me so bad it hurt.

_Kaoru's POV_

I listened to the couple beside me as I felt the girl beneath me writhe in pleasure. Rai's head was thrown back with her eyes closed as her tank top had come off of her shoulders and risen above her stomach. It was practically useless now, a band that held her breasts up like an offering. My fingers dug into her backside and she lifted her hips, rubbing the crotch of her shorts against my thigh.

A sharp cry to my right caused me to look up, a rosy pink nipple still in my mouth as I watched Lena turn away from us—obviously she had been staring—and to my brother who had begun to remove her shorts. Her body—identical to Rai's—was flushed and covered with a thin sheen of sweat. I noticed the bite marks right off, something that I'd discovered did not work well with Rai.

She had obviously noticed something happening beside us as well, because I looked up in time to see her open her eyes and stare at Lena's mostly bare body.

Hikaru sat up, having left a trail of kisses to Lena's pants line, and drew off her shorts, leaving her in nothing but a tiny pink lace thong. I turned back to Rai, placing a kiss over the crotch of her shorts. She understood me perfectly, and when I reached to take them off of her, she let me. My hands skimmed over her smooth skin as I threw the shorts away, along with the bright blue thong she wore beneath them. Her feet planted on the bed, Rai bent her knees and kept them closed, though I did not tell her that her position merely presented a very appealing view.

I leaned down and kissed her lips before sitting back onto my heels again. I gently kissed first one knee and then the other, trailing my hands down her legs until I reached her butt. Again, I squeezed it and she moaned low, allowing her legs to fall open slightly and turning her head to the side. Before I had the chance to do anything, she gasped, her eyes going wide and her fingers clenching into the mattress. Turning my head, I felt my dick twitch at the sight of the picture that greeted me.

Lena's head was thrown back in pure ecstasy as she writhed beneath my brother. One hand flew above her head, giving a clear view to her pert breasts and hard nipples. Again I noticed the bite marks that were underscored by her pale skin. Her other hand grasped Hikaru's hair as he knelt with his face between her thighs and greedily lapped up her flowing honey. Her legs were spread wide and she almost screamed with pleasure, her back off of the mattress every time he touched a particularly pleasing spot.

I turned back to Rai, noticing that she'd gone silent. My eyes widened and I know I must've grinned obscenely because there she lay, pinching and flicking her own nipples as she stared, panting heavily. Her legs had spread, and though her knees still pointed toward each other out of shyness, he knew that she had subconsciously opened them out of lust.

I bent and wrapped each of my arms around one of her legs before taking one long lick from her pussy. She whimpered and I felt her legs try to close around my head. I continued to flick my tongue against her sensitive nub, darting my tongue into her pussy itself was she moaned and arched her back.

As I continued to eat her out, she steadily became less tense and when I entered a finger into her while licking her clit, her hips flew off of the mattress and pressed closer to me. "Oh yess Kaoruuuu…"

I felt her nails along my scalp as she pressed me closer, and I couldn't help but grin a little more. She looked so sexy and I was enjoying making her like this. I wondered how long I could make this last before it got to be too much for me.

_Hikaru's POV_

"Ohmygod! Yes, Hikaru! Oh, right there…!"

I smiled against her lips as she screamed out my name. I liked hearing her say it, the way it rolled off of her lips. It was having a very positive effect on me, and the shock of knowing that she knew who I was had almost worn off. Almost.

I felt her tense up a second before she came, my finger inside of her and my tongue licking her sweet little nub. I heard similar cries of delight from beside me, but my attention was focused on the breathtaking brunette in front of me.

Her hair was spread out around her head, framing her face, and she had one arm thrown back behind her head. The other hand was tangled in my hair, the hair that she'd been tugging on every time I hit a good spot. Her chest moved up and down with each exhalation of breath and her eyelids were at half mast as she slowly came down from her high.

I stretched out mostly on top of her and watched her eyes open. Lena smiled at me, a small dimple appearing on her left cheek that I hadn't noticed before. I leaned forward and kissed it, moving to kiss the corner of her mouth. She turned and intercepted me, however, and I felt her tongue glide along my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and felt her slide inside, tracing the inner contours of my mouth.

She pulled away first, leaving me missing the touch. "I can taste myself on your lips."

I smiled down at her. "And do you like it?"

She grinned, a slow, lazy grin that stretched her mouth and produced that cute little dimple again. "Yeah…yeah I do."

I kissed her again; I couldn't help it. It was like we'd created our own little world for a few moments. Then I became aware of Rai's moans and shouts behind me. I turned, half on my back, to see what they were doing, and I felt myself get just a little bit harder as I watched them.

My brother was rubbing the tip of his boner against Rai's still dripping pussy. His mouth surrounded her nipple and as he sucked, her back arched off of the bed. Her eyes had closed and his second hand reached down to grab her butt, making her eyes shoot open in surprise—and pleasure.

I felt Lena move beside me, and I turned to see her on her hands and knees, watching Kaoru and Rai. She leaned down to me and kissed me quickly, pulling away and wiggling her eyebrows before darting her eyes to the couple beside us and back to me. She grinned at me, and I couldn't help but grin back; I knew exactly what she was thinking.

She crawled over me to where Kaoru and Rai were still happily touching each other. Kaoru, finally noticing the girl kissing his neck and shoulders looked up, startled. He let go of Rai, turning to almost face Lena and looking over to where I sat, gripping my now painful erection. I smiled and nodded to let him know that it was alright and he bent and wiped his cock, wet with pre cum, on Rai's nipples, telling Lena to lick it off.

She did, bending over with her legs spread in the process. Her thighs were still wet with her own cum, and her ass looked perfectly rounded.

With Kaoru licking at her pussy and her sister suckling her nipples, Rai's back arched high off the bed, and her hands were busy pressing their faces closer to her. Unwilling to just sit back and watch, I too crawled over and began kissing her mouth, still tasting Lena on my own lips. I felt her body twitch just seconds before she tensed and moaned into my mouth, coming with the combined pleasure of our assault.

I let go of Rai long enough to see Kaoru grab Lena's hair and press her face to his, nibbling on her bottom lip before thrusting his tongue boldly into her mouth. I watched her taste her sister on his lips as he ran his hands along the length of her body.

Rai had noticed the other couple as well, in addition to my bulging erection. Her eyes once again had that lusty look and she rolled on top of me, her legs straddling one of mine. I raised one eyebrow at her and she smirked. Grabbing the top of my pajama pants, she slowly uncovered me, and my second eyebrow rose to join the first.

One of her hands wrapped around my erection while the other traveled its way up my stomach. The hand holding me squeezed gently before stroking its way up to the head and then back down to the bottom. It didn't take her long before she decided to taste me, and she bent down, licking the pre cum that seeped out of the slit.

She squeezed the base of my cock, ceasing to allow the blood to flow, preventing me from coming too quickly. She looked up at me, the head of my cock still in her mouth, and hummed a little.

My moan brought the others' attention to us, and I felt Lena lean over to kiss me. I felt more than heard her moans and gasps of delight, and when I opened my eyes I could see her breasts jiggling above my face. Her sister had wrapped her lips around my cock, licking the bottom of the head. It all felt entirely too good.

I noticed my brother kneeling behind the girls, feverishly moving his arms and I suddenly understood Lena's sounds of pleasure. Knowing I was coming close to the edge, I grabbed Rai by the back of her neck, pulling her up over my chest to kiss her. She and Lena got sidetracked for a moment, however, and began kissing each other. I couldn't help it; I wanted to fuck them—both of them.

From the look in my brother's eyes, I could tell he wanted it too.

"Lena…Rai…" My voice sounded strangled and I propped myself up on one elbow to come to eye-level with them. "Can we…I need…Please…"

I knew my words were incoherent at best, but I couldn't think; I'd never felt anything this exquisite before. I think they knew what I was asking because they both leaned close to me, identical faces and identical smiles and said, "Do you have condoms?"

I looked to my brother for help; he still sat behind them, running his hands over their flesh and staring at their exposed parts. His hand gripped his shaft and he slowly stroked it, squeezing and sharply turning his wrist every so often. He noticed my look and nodded, shuffling over to the nightstand. He brought two foil packets over to us, throwing one to me before lying down beside me. Rai went immediately to Kaoru, and Lena wasted no time coming to me either.

She opened the little foil packet and slid on the rubber, taking care to get it fully situated. I noticed Rai did the same but then looked unsure, waiting to see what her sister would do next. As Lena climbed on top of me and Rai watched, Kaoru grabbed Rai by the waist and turned them so that he knelt between her thighs. She now lay beside me, and I could directly see Lena above me, impaling herself on my cock as she grimaced at the tight fit and Kaoru slowly but surely inching his way between Rai's thighs.

When I was fully inside of Lena, she stopped for a few moments while I patiently waited for her to become accustomed to the fit. When she did begin moving again, I found myself unable to not thrust inside of her each time she came down. Luckily for me, however, she seemed to enjoy my slightly aggressive behavior, and I marveled at the way she threw her head back, tossing her hair out of the remainder of its neat bun while she grinded against my hips. I was a lucky bastard, and as I watched, Kaoru thrust into Rai at a slightly slower pace, but he seemed to be hitting her deep inside, and she was moaning with pleasure as he did it.

I knew I probably wasn't going to last much longer, after all I'd never done this before, and I reached up and grabbed Lena's hips, hammering up into her with such a frenetic pace that I was nervous she might balk at. But no, she cried out and dug her fingers into my chest, adjusting the way she sat so as to make me hit a certain spot. Her shouts seemed to rise in volume and I took that as a sign that I was doing something right.

I heard Rai's shouts at the same time as Lena's and I felt her clench around me even tighter than she already was. I flipped her to her back, exchanging a look with my brother when we switched places. I raised Rai's hips high and spread her legs open, though she seemed not to notice until I plunged in, burying my cock deep inside of her. She then cried out, making my fingers dig even deeper into her smooth, pale thighs. It didn't take more than a few thrusts before I came; shooting a warm, sticky load into her that was caught by the protection I wore. I knew my brother did the same and we stripped off our condoms, throwing them onto the floor.

I lay down on the other side of Lena, and Kaoru lay down beside Rai, and we went to sleep that night, holding each other with the girls between us.

"I love you, Koaru." I murmured.

"I love you, Hikaru." He replied.

I could've sworn I heard a whispered "Me too" from both of the girls between us, but I was probably just imagining it. They didn't feel that way about us…did they?

* * *

><p>Me: So please tell me what you thought! It's almost two in the morning and I didn't really sleep well last night so I'm dead tired. I hope you like it!<p>

Lena: Well, I definately liked it.

Rai: Me too.

Lena: I love how I get to be the sexy badass.

Rai: Yes, but I'm a sexy b*tch in this one too...

Hikaru: Ladies, ladies; calm down. We think you're both sexy, and we'd be more than happy to do all of that again.

Kaoru: You'll just have to talk to the author.

Me: Talk to the reviewers; see what they have to say.

Rai: What reviewers?

Me: The ones that I'm hoping will (READ AND REVIEW) for this chapter :D

Lena: I think this one needs a mental hospital. STAT.

Me: Look, mommy, the pretty birdies can talk!

Everyone else: ...

Me: But seriously though. REVIEW. Please. But REVIEW.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** WOOT! Last chapter! Will someone please tell me why the morning after chapters are so difficult for me to write? Grrr... Well, here it is! Hope you all enjoy it and please remember that reviews are my favoritest things in the world!

* * *

><p><em>Rai's POV<em>

When I woke up the next morning, the sun had just barely risen, and I could see the pink and orange hues of light peeking through the curtains. Lena was pressed into my back, her face buried into my hair so that warm, slightly moist puffs of air hit my neck. Sometime in the night, she'd wrapped her arms around my waist as well.

At first, I was surprised to see another face, young and incredibly handsome, lying directly in front of me—within kissing distance if I wanted. In fact, his nose almost touched the tip of mine and I leaned closer, pressing my forehead against his and feeling the urge to giggle at the contact. When I realized that it was Kaoru who lay in front of me, I blushed, knowing that Hikaru probably still slept behind Lena. Kaoru's arm was around my waist, brushing against Lena's, and his fingers rested on my back, entangled with someone else's—Hikaru's most likely.

I knew that I needed to get up, but I was so comfortable!

A glance at the clock revealed that I still had twenty minutes before I usually got up to get ready for work—and on top of that I'd already saved myself another twenty minutes of travel time by staying here tonight. I could afford to lay here a little longer—so long as I didn't fall asleep. Lena had never been a morning person, and would never voluntarily wake up so early in the morning.

With that in mind, I snuggled into their warm hug, and once more, I closed my eyes.

_Lena's POV_

I felt it when Rai woke up and realized who she laid in bed with. Her muscles tensed slightly before she again relaxed, and a few moments later she was sleeping peacefully. I'd only been up for an hour or so by this point—though I'd never let Rai know I'd woken up this early (she'd begin to expect it of me before long).

Hikaru's arm tightened momentarily and I thought that he too had woken up, but he merely grabbed his brother's fingers which had become dislodged with Rai's movements, and settled again, his breathing even.

Everything was quiet and peaceful. The soft breathing of my sister and the boys (though in Kaoru's case I should say _snoring_) was hypnotizing, and for once I had not awoken to the busy sounds of traffic outside the window or my mother in the kitchen preparing lunch for her children. My younger brother was not banging incessantly on our door and Rai was not shaking me out of bed, yelling about us being late for something or other.

There I lay; snuggled between the two people I cared for especially, and tried to force myself back into slumber. If I didn't soak in all of the rest I could now, I would by no means be fit for company by this afternoon. Naturally, my efforts failed, and I turned to my back with a resigned sigh. Hikaru merely inched closer, his forearm brushing the undersides of my breasts. I almost blushed remembering the way he'd boldly caressed me the night before. His hands were so warm and talented…

Bemused with my own thoughts, I looked at his face, enjoying the angelic quality it possessed in slumber. I'd seen Hikaru be the charming host, the devilish twin, the rich snob, and now the seductive lover, but I think my favorite face of his was this one—where he was not merely playing to the needs of the many facets of his personality.

I began to wonder what face he would have when he awoke. Would he still be the doting boy from last night? Or would he transform back into the child who had gotten what he'd wanted from his toy, and now wanted to discard it?

_Damn it; why am I ruining this?_ But I knew why. This was all just too good to be true. Hikaru and Kaoru had asked for one night, and we'd given it to them. They'd never said anything about a future; hell, they hadn't needed to. We'd willingly jumped right into bed with them—we hadn't even stopped to think!

The air left my lungs with a _whoosh_ and I reached up to stroke my finger along the side of his face. He really was handsome; his skin was soft and his lips full, and when he opened his eyes, the passion and fire contained in them could burn you to a crisp.

Deciding that laying here in bed was obviously doing nothing for me, I carefully crawled out of bed, making sure not to jostle them too badly. I turned back in time to see Hikaru, still sleeping, reach out to look for me. His had connected with Rai's back and he pressed closer to her. I enjoyed the sight for a moment, the three of them together like that, before I picked up my belongings and went to the bathroom to begin my day.

Waking up twenty minutes early certainly had its upsides. For example, I was in the kitchen before anyone else, and so had the time to whip up something to ease the grumbling in my stomach before Cook (or any of his morning minions) arrived. I ate in the kitchen, my mind still whirling.

I'd left Rai sleeping with the boys. Should I not have done that? I don't think she's realized yet what heartbreak she may be in for—at least I've prepared myself. I hope.

It took a while before Rai actually did get up, by then I'd already begun cleaning my dishes. I could tell she was surprised that I was already up and about, but she didn't say anything. I think my worry may have shown on my face so in an attempt to set her at ease I asked, "Are you hungry?"

"I am, but don't worry about it. I'll make myself something. In the meantime, you may want to head to the dining room and set everything up for the household breakfast."

"I'll get right on that." And then, because I couldn't resist, I said, "So are the boys awake yet?"

Rai chuckled a little before she answered me, biting her lip in an almost coy smile I'd never seen from her. "When I left this morning, they were cuddled together with their feet between each other's legs. It was very…cute."

I chuckled too, wondering if I'd get to see that myself. As I began setting up the table, I couldn't help but contemplate that seeing Hikaru every morning when I woke up would definitely make me into more of a morning person.

* * *

><p>While Rai prepared her breakfast and Lena set out the table in the main room, the Hitachiin brothers were upstairs waking up from their pleasant slumber. They both noticed, at about the same time, that something, or someone, was missing.<p>

"Where's Rai?"

"I don't know; where's Lena?"

"I suppose they'd already be working now, don't you think so?"

"Yeah, I guess. I wonder why they didn't wake us up?"

"Well, quit wondering and let's go ask."

With that exuberant statement, the two boys threw off the sheet, only then realizing how little clothing they wore. Throwing on pajama bottoms of a silk like fabric and rushing to the bathroom to brush their teeth (morning-breath, yuck!), the boys hurriedly left the room.

As they were walking downstairs, Kaoru decided that he'd rather not run around without his shirt and made to retrieve it from the room. "I'll be right down," he said.

Hikaru merely shrugged and strolled nonchalantly into the kitchen where he noticed one of the girls digging in the fridge, presumably for something to drink.

"Do you know where Lena is?"

The girl stilled in her movements, turning around to smile at him. A quick onceover of his naked chest and the pants that rode a little too low on his hips turned her smile into a smirk as she leaned against the counter.

"Hello to you too, honey. Why don't you come over here and give me a nice big kiss, hmmm?"

Hikaru laughed a little, reaching behind his head to ruffle his already tousled hair. "You know, I'd love to Rai. But if you don't mind, I'd rather kiss Lena first."

Her smirk turned into a grin so large that it practically swallowed the lower half of her face, a fact that wasn't helped when Kaoru came in the door behind his brother and said, "I, however, have no problems kissing you first thing in the morning."

Knowing what was coming, and not really in the mood to watch his brother make out with his girlfriend's twin sister (again), Hikaru started to back out of the kitchen. Rai broke away long enough to tell him where to find her sister before merrily going back to kissing Kaoru.

In the dining room, Lena had just completed her task and had stepped back to admire her work. Hikaru, eager to make up for not being able to awake with her this morning, wound his arms around her waist and chuckled when she jumped.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that, you know."

"But, Lena…" Hikaru affected a tone of innocence, "…you're so cute when you're startled."

A blushing Lena turned around to scold him but, before she could, Hikaru pressed his lips to hers, effectively making her forget what she'd been about to say.

"Hikaru…wait…" He trailed kisses over her cheeks and nose, down her jaw, and paused to nibble on her ear. "Hikaruuu please…What… What if someone sees us?"

"Hmmm…are you embarrassed, little Lena?" Her nails had dug into his skin and she'd turned her head, giving him more access to her neck. "Do you want to keep this a secret?"

"N-no…but…"

"But, what, little Lena? Don't you like this?" He bit her skin softly, tugging it into his mouth and sucking, making her gasp in surprise and a little bit of pain. That was probably going to leave a mark.

"I…I do…but Hikaruu…oh" His hand had found her nipple and was tugging gently on it through the fabric.

"Don't you like me, Lena?" Hikaru stopped teasing her, looking straight into her eyes and cupping the side of her face in his palm. Lena had rarely, if ever, seen him look quite this serious.

A small, chaste (comparatively speaking) kiss was all she gave him when she levered herself onto the tips of her toes. "Yes, Hikaru. I like you; I really, really like you. I just don't want you to …er…get in trouble…for being with me."

His eyebrows furrowed and she had the insane urge to kiss the little line between his stylishly plucked eyebrows. "Just who would I be getting into trouble with?"

She felt her one of her eyebrows raise incredulously at his question. "Who would you…? Your parents, of course!"

It took a moment before his frown cleared and then he laughed as if this were all some big joke. Lena waited for his hilarity to die down as she stood, arms crossed and glaring at him. "I seriously doubt my mother would refuse to overlook your commoner upbringing. As long as she gets grandchildren, she'll be happy. And besides, it's not every day I meet someone as amazing as you who can tell my brother and I apart. You even come with a doppelganger so Kaoru and I are both happy."

She was torn between being stung by his commoner comment, wanting to slap him for acting as though he'd had all this planned out, kicking him for jumping straight to having children, and giddy at the thought of having his babies. _And did I just hear him say I'm amazing?_

Instead, Lena merely reached up and gave him a good, hard _thump_ on the forehead, and was rewarded with his yelp of pain. "What was that for?"

That earned him a roll of her eyes. "Let's just say you have a lot of training to do."

She started to walk away, but he quickly caught up with her, lacing his fingers through her own and smiling down. Lena couldn't help it but return his contagious smile. "As long as training implies that you're my girl, and no one else's, and that my reward for all of this training includes lots of kisses, then I'm willing to comply."

"I think that can be arranged."

And so it was that when they entered the kitchen to see Rai and Kaoru holding hands and making goo goo eyes at each other over a bowl of cereal, they too were holding hands and staring adoringly into each other's eyes.

Of course, a few minutes later, Cook entered the kitchen, immediately noticing their dishes and the way they seemed to be paired off. He secretly smiled to himself, simultaneously shooing them all out of his workspace so that he could get started on breakfast.

When they all left his kitchen, he laughed out loud to himself. It looked like he'd won the household bet after all. Of course, this might just make it harder to tell any of them apart.

_Que sera, sera._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So...? Please tell me what you think; I'd love to hear what you have to say. I'm also looking for new topics so if there's something you'd like to see me attempt I'll give it a shot. :D


End file.
